


Métro

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Riza rencontre un homme tout à fait charmant dans le métro, mais se force à rester impassible.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Nuit du FoF [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Kudos: 2





	Métro

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit sur le thème "métro" (d'où le titre). Et simplement parce que j'adore ce couple.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Riza retint difficilement un soupir. Elle détestait prendre le métro pendant les heures de pointe. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas promener Black Hayate plus tard, puisqu'elle avait pas mal de travail à rattraper. Elle tenait son chien contre elle d'une main et avec l'autre, elle s'accrochait à la barre en métal qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Quelqu'un la bouscula et elle fit un magnifique bisou à la vitre de la double porte. Elle serra les poings, tentant de garder son calme.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui faisait preuve d'une délicate attention. Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de hocher la tête en simple réponse. Plus que deux arrêts et le parc préféré de Black Hayate ne serait plus qu'à trois minutes de marche.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Riza le regarda de haut en bas. Le même brun que tout à l'heure. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, il approchait la main de son chien qui le mordit légèrement avant de grogner, les oreilles en arrière.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il n'aime pas trop les hommes. »

L'homme qui semblait être dans sa tranche d'âge ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et le léger sourire qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres ne disparut pas. Il était beau, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Le costume trois pièces qu'il portait, lui conférait une aura presque écrasante tandis que le nœud de sa cravate, en partie défait, le rendait beaucoup plus abordable. Hm, il était beau. Mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas être célibataire ou alors c'était un Don Juan. Elle était intéressée par ni l'un, ni l'autre.

« En est-il de même pour la propriétaire ? »

Riza sourit légèrement, avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers le brun. Don Juan donc.

« Quelle question. »

Les portes du métro s'ouvrirent devant elle et elle se fit à nouveau bousculer sans aucun ménagement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient être aussi brutaux et surtout, comment elle faisait pour n'avoir aucun équilibre. La blonde sentit soudainement un torse contre son dos et elle leva la tête en l'air pour apercevoir l'homme qui la draguait. Étonnement, elle se sentit quelque peu soulagée, même si la situation était gênante, elle était à présent certaine qu'elle ne risquait plus de tomber.

Soudain, une main apparut au-dessus de son épaule droite et les longs doigts du brun se posèrent sur la tête de Black Hayate qui ne protesta pas. Comment ? Elle fit volte-face et tomba face au sourire satisfait de l'inconnu. Rah. Il l'agaçait.

« Il montre rapidement les crocs, mais il n'est pas bien méchant finalement. »

Serait-ce un message subliminal ? En croisant son regard empli de malice, Riza comprit que cela en était un. Quel aplomb. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait définitivement l'habitude de s'adresser aux femmes et à les séduire. Sa technique fonctionnait sans aucun problème sur elle et elle ne savait pas si cela devait l'agacer ou lui plaire. L'agacer, définitivement.

Heureusement, la double porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. La belle fit un mouvement pour sortir. Une nouvelle fois, la main apparut et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'arrête ou lui adresse un dernier mot, il se contenta de caresser Black Hayate. Le chanceux. L'ignorant, elle sortit du métro, respira l'air frais de la soirée et posa son chien au sol.

Ne pouvant se retenir, elle jeta un coup d'œil au métro, à la recherche de l'homme. Cependant, il avait disparu depuis longtemps déjà. Riza poussa un soupir, regrettait-elle de ne pas avoir saisi sa chance ? Ce n'était qu'un Don Juan de toute façon.

La tête ailleurs, elle avança automatiquement, jusqu'à ce que Black Hayate s'arrête brutalement et se gratte le coup avec sa patte arrière. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'habitude de ce collier et il ne s'en était jamais plaint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mon grand ? »

Un morceau de papier tomba à terre et la blonde comprit ce qui gênait son chien. Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, intriguée. Elle découvrit, un léger sourire aux lèvres un numéro de téléphone accompagné d'un smiley maladroit. Quand ? Comment ? Peu importait. Elle n'allait en aucun cas lui envoyer un message.

Enfin, pas dans l'heure qui allait suivre en tout cas.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
